<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>colours by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352374">colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai'>punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, Arguing, Compromise, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Moving In Together, Opposites Attract, Slice of Life, Tiny Sparks Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants red. Kyungsoo wants blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want the red ones. Look at them, they're silk, they'll be super nice to climb into after a long day, and the deep colour will make the room look brighter."</p><p>"No, that's too dark... Look at this blue. It's light and will help the room look even bigger. The red will make it look smaller." </p><p>"But the red matches those pyjamas I have that you love!" Jongin holds the bed sheet set up, pouting.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, holding up the blue set. "Come on, it's almost SHINee colour, won't Taemin just love that out bed spread is decorated after your best friend?"</p><p>Jongin shakes his head. "No, that's weird. Why would I decorate my bedroom with my boyfriend to represent my best friend? And that is why we should not have blue and have red."</p><p>"We're not getting the red."</p><p>"I don't want the blue!" </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>They both put their bedsets back on the shelf and Kyungsoo grabs the trolley, stalking out the aisle. He walks in silence as Jongin follows behind him, arms crossed as they make their way to the do it yourself aisle. Jongin makes no noises as he grabs the numerous packs of nails they need to finish setting up their new living room shelves and the bookshelf for his textbooks. </p><p>Kyungsoo echos the silence as he picks up a new drill from the shelf; their old one stopped drilling nails straight for some unknown reason. Jongin wasn't sure if Kyungsoo had done his research on which drill to get or if he was just grabbing one out of annoyance.</p><p>This was the seventh time they couldn't agree on a colour scheme or specific style for the apartment and it was starting to get under their skin.</p><p>They stop at the desks and didn't speak, selecting their separate desks and Kyungsoo leaves the trolley with Jongin as he goes to find a staff member. Jongin waits for him to disappear and then grabs the cart, heading back to the bed sheets. He drops the red bed spread into it, covering it with their groceries before quickly returning to the desks, pulling his phone out and opening his messages. </p><p>
  <em>Can't even choose what colour bedspread to get, how am I meant to live with him? </em>
</p><p>He sends the text to Taemin, watching as the bubbles appear to indicate a reply on the way. </p><p><strong>Tae:</strong> <em>what are the choices</em></p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> <em>I want dark red, he wants light blue.</em></p><p><strong>Tae:</strong> <em>why not get purple? </em></p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> <em>bcz then I have to give in</em></p><p><strong>Tae:</strong> <em>just get purple </em></p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> <em>I hid the red ones in the cart </em></p><p><strong>Tae:</strong> <em>you're not stopping on my couch if he kicks you out </em></p><p><strong>Nini:</strong> <em>thx best friend!!! </em></p><p>"We'd like this one and this one, if they could be taken to the till, please?" </p><p>"Sure thing, I'll take them over for you."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Jongin pushes his phone back in his pocket, looking up as Kyungsoo comes back to his side. He takes one glance at the trolley and rolls his eyes. "Put the red sheets back." </p><p>"How the fuc-" </p><p>"The groceries aren't arranged neatly to give us more space." </p><p>Jongin rolls his eyes and grabs the pack, stalking back to the aisle with his shoulders hunched.</p><p>He finds Kyungsoo standing by couch cushions when he returns and he bites his lip. "Are we sure about this?" </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"We can't even agree on what stuff to buy for our apartment. How are we meant to live together if we can't even agree on a damn colour for our bed?" </p><p>Kyungsoo stares at him, blinking a little before smiling softly. "Nini, we just have different aesthetic tastes. You like darker colours, I like brighter or neutral ones. That's all it is. It doesn't mean we can't function together. We're just opposites in that aspect."</p><p>"But we keep fighting and arguing over every little detail!" </p><p>"We're both tired and stressed from the move, we're both studying and working at the same time. We're easily irritable, and just getting under each other's skin because neither of us are getting much sleep. We're not having actual full on fights, just petty arguments. It happens, couples bicker. Relax. We're okay."</p><p>Jongin sighs and nods, looking away for a moment, thinking. "Taemin suggested we compromise and get purple sheets."</p><p>"We could get a darker lilac, that would still be bright enough so the room wouldn't be too small visually and it could be dark enough for you, maybe?" </p><p>Jongin nods and they turn back to the bed sheets to have a look. They scan over the purples and Jongin picks up a lilac; it's light enough to be known for lilac but dark enough it could be argued it was a darker purple shade. </p><p>Kyungsoo leans on his shoulder. "That's nice." </p><p>"I like it."</p><p>"Guess we fixed the argument."</p><p>Jongin chuckles as he deposits the pack into the trolley. "I guess we both need to compromise more."</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles and nods before checking their shopping list. "Let's finish this up and go home." </p><p>"Can we not put the desks up just yet?" </p><p>"Yeah, let's do it this weekend." </p>
<hr/><p>Later, as they eat on trays, curled up on their new purple sheets, Kyungsoo drops his chopsticks with a sigh as he spots something poking out their shopping bags. "What the hell are those dark red cushion covers in thar bag? When did you sneak those into the cart?!"</p><p>"I want red in the bedroom! We need throw pillows!"</p><p>"We're not having red in the bedroom!"</p><p>Jongin sighs. "Fine, for the white couch?"</p><p>Kyungsoo is silent for a moment before sighing and picking his chops ticks up again. "Fine, I'll compromise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>